Currently there are a number of solutions for nostril cleansing. Some of these solutions attempt to clean the inside of the nose, but these solutions fail to meet the needs of the market because the heads of the device need to be constantly cleaned and sanitized for later re-use. Other solutions attempt to remove mucous from the nostrils, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because it leaves other remaining debris in the nose. Still other solutions seek to use disposable material to clean nostrils, but these solutions also fail to meet market needs because it prevents a user from cleaning nostrils multiple times with the same device before having to dispose of the cleaner.
Therefore, there currently exists a need in the market for an apparatus that is a re-usable nostril cleanser that is easy to use and hygienic and effectively clears debris from the user's nose.